ok_kofandomcom_es-20200215-history
K.O./Diseños
Diseños KO for wiki.png|K.O. en el piloto "Plaza Lakewood Turbo". KO KO.PNG|K.O. en el corto "Conoce a K.O.". 90A9E059.png|K.O. en el corto "Conoce a Enid". 95AFD440.png|K.O Noble He-Man de "Eres el Asistente de Todos". anime_ko.JPG|K.O. Anime de "Soy Dendy". DiC KO.png|El diseño DiC de K.O. como se ve en "El Poder es Tuyo". K.O Tiny Toon Let's Watch the Pilot.png|Tiny Toon K.O en "Veamos el Piloto Extendido". K.O As Pyramid Be A Team.png|K.O como una pirámide en "Trabajando en Equipo". KO MobileGame.PNG|K.O. en el juego "¡OK K.O.! Plaza Lakewood Turbo". KO SSJB SweatbandsRecolored.jpeg|K.O. modo-super del juego "¡OK K.O.! Plaza Lakewood Turbo". KO Play Heroes.png|K.O. en el juego "¡OK K.O.! Juguemos a ser Héroes". IMG 0644.PNG|K.O. como aparece en "Dynamite's Action News". Crossover Nexus Promo Cartoon Network Edition.jpg|K.O. fusionado con Garnet, Raven y Ben 10 Paletas de Color KOs1Color.png|Temporada 1A Okko.png|Temporada 1B - Temporada 2 KOs3Color.png|Temporada 3 Trajes 66360C90.png|K.O. con su equipamiento de la bodega en "Seamos Héroes". 95B213E5.png|K.O. sin su uniforme de la bodega en "Seamos Amigos". IMG_0505.PNG.jpeg|El disfraz de K.O. en "No Más Tarjetas de Poder". IMG_3588.JPG|K.O. en un gorro, bufanda, y guantes en "Tenemos Plagas". 343ACA93.png|K.O. en un disfraz de cocinero de "Nos Capturaron". Tux KO.png|K.O. en un esmoquin de "Baile en la Plaza". Rad.Likes.Robots.mkv 000049594.png|El impermeable de K.O. en "A Rad Le Gustan Los Robots". A3D3133C.png|K.O. en una camiseta de Tarjeta de Poder en "El Canal de Vídeos de K.O.". F000CF10.png|K.O. en una sudadera con capucha en "El Canal de Vídeos de K.O.". IMG_3683.JPG|El pijama de K.O. en "Días de Gloria". KO Talkshow.PNG|K.O. en su traje de entrevistas en "Veamos el Piloto Extendido". IMG_5785.JPG|El casco de bicicleta de K.O. en "Espero que esto Vuele". IMG_5786.JPG|K.O. como un mecánico en "Espero que esto Vuele". IMG_5788.JPG|K.O. en un mono en "Espero que esto Vuele". Bandicam 2018-03-09 23-07-27-314.jpg|Ropa de noche de KO en "Que no sean Esqueletos". K.o wearing a swimsuit.png|K.O usando un traje de baño en "Cambio de Temporada". K.o's BodyRun Helmet.png|K.O. vistiendo un mono con un casco y patines en "Cambio de Temporada". Driver K.O Be A Team.png|El traje de piloto de K.O. en "Trabajando en Equipo". K.O Winter Outfits Point To The Plaza.png|Traje de invierno de K.O en "Point a la Plaza". KO drift suit.png|Traje de deriva de K.O. en "La Casa de T.K.O.". KO with Shoes.png|K.O. con zapatos en "Acción Roja al Futuro". Screen Shot 2018-08-02 at 9.01.49 PM.png|K.O. con su traje de película en "Sabiduría, Fuerza y Carisma". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.54.31 AM.png|K.O. en un traje de animador en "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.54.54 AM.png|K.O. como el aguador en "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.09 AM.png|K.O. como el doctor del equipo en "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.19 AM.png|K.O. como el proveedor de equipo en "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.32 AM.png|K.O. como el asistente del entrenador y entrenador de Lakewood "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 11.55.53 AM.png|K.O. como el cronista en "¿Están Listos para el Mega Fútbol?". Cleaning K.O..png|K.O. limpiador en "Genios de las Sodas". Boris, Icky, and K.O. Stacked.png|K.O., Icky, y Boris en una pila en "Monster Party". K.O. Sweater.png|K.O. usando un suéter en "Super Viernes Negro". KO RecoloredSweatsAndLegWarmers.jpeg|Bandas de sudor y calentadores de piernas recoloreados de K.O. del juego "¡OK K.O.! Plaza Lakewood Turbo". KO RecoloredSweatbands.jpeg|K.O. con solo bandas de sudor recoloreadas en el juego "¡OK K.O.! Plaza Lakewood Turbo". Model K.O..png|K.O. como un modelo en "Project Ray Way". Model K.O. 2.png|K.O. modelando otro traje en "Project Ray Way". Nurse K.O..png|K.O. como una enfermera en "La Enfermedad Alienígena de Rad". Hero K.O. (Modelsheet).png|El nuevo traje de héroe de K.O., visto por primera vez en "Somos Héroes". Regeneración Okko.png|La apariencia de K.O. desde "Seamos Héroes" hasta "Peleemos hasta el Final". Transformaciones K.O.png|K.O. cachorro-encantado de "Tenemos Pulgas". Hairless PuppyKO.PNG|K.O. cachorro-encantado sin pelo. K-0 (Modelsheet).png|K-0 en el Intercambio-UA en "¡OK U.A.! Universo Alterno". K.O. Flounder PNG.png|K.O. como un pez en "¡OK U.A.! Universo Alterno". Metal K-0 (Modelsheet).png|Metal K-0 de"Conozcamos a Sonic". Edades Young KO.png|K.O. como un infante en "T.K.O." y "Peleemos hasta el Final". Baby K.O..png|K.O. como un bebé en "OK A.U.!". adult ko.PNG|K.O con la edad de 35+. en:K.O./Designs Categoría:A-Z Categoría:Galerías de Diseños